The present invention relates generally to a releasable object retaining strap, and more particularly to a releasable cane retaining strap device which can be used for attaching a cane to the user.
In the prior art, wrist strap devices have been used typically, for the retention of ski poles, tennis rackets, gloves, umbrellas, and other small items. These devices where designed to retain the item in close proximity to the user so as to allow for immediate use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,614 discloses a multi-looped ski-pole strap which can be releasably disconnected from the pole and/or the skier's wrist. The strap comprises an elongated, flexible, soft strip of material having first and second ends connected by an elastic band member. Each end can be formed into a small loop and is provided with a Velcro material fastening means. One end is looped about the skier's wrist and the other end is looped about the body of the ski pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,792 discloses a tether or leash for gloves, such as ski gloves, which maintains the glove attached to the user's wrist or wrist encircling garment. The leash includes a length of elastic cord with an eyelet formed at each end. One of the ends passes through the eyelet at the opposite end to present a loop or band portion encircling the wrist area of the wearer. The loop or band portion is adjusted by knotting the cord between the ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,867 discloses a band worn on the user's arm or wrist having a short strap which carries a small item for occasional use such as a key. The strap has a captive end which is connected to the band, and a free end which retains the small item. The strap extends from the band in an access position, and is sufficiently long to permit the user to manipulate the small item using the thumb and forefingers on the same arm as the band. The band and the free end of the strap have selectively positioned loop-and-pile fasteners thereon for releasably securing the strap around the band in a concentric storage position, and for retention on the user's wrist.
It is an object of the present invention to permit the user of a cane the convenience of maintaining the cane in close proximity for use, and to alleviate the inauspicious difficulties associated with a cane while performing everyday functions. The present invention allows the cane user to perform everyday tasks such as unlocking and opening a door while one arm is full, or writing a check at a market or drug store without dropping the cane, having to lean it against something, or lie it on the counter. The present invention prevents the cane from ending up in a position where it is either in the way or isn't readily available for use.